


ChiChi Heichou

by eren_swagger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby Eren, Cute, Fanfic, Kawaii, M/M, Other, Please read, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, daddylevi, ereri, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eren_swagger/pseuds/eren_swagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a yaoi! This is just a fluffy story about Levi adopting baby Eren...</p><p>I may write a sequel to this about them falling in love, though.</p><p>Anyways. enjoy~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adoption Day

Levi Ackerman, a short, raven-haired man, walked into Shingashina's Home For Unfortunate Children, a local orphanage in the small town of Shingashina. As the man walked into the orphanage, he was greeted with the sweet smell of fresh-bake cookies and flowers.  
He looked around the room, noticing a small group of children, looking to range between the ages of four and seven years old. The children looked to be playing some sort of game...perhaps it was that duck-duck-goose game that Levi's niece always spoke so fondly of.  
Levi was most definitely not looking to get a child in that age range, though. He was more interested with taking in a child that was about two or three years old, preferably three.   
The raven walked down a short hallway, stopping at a door, on the right, that said, "Mama Hanji's Office." The letters were in a very adorable font, and colored a very light purple. The door was light pink, going perfect with the baby blue walls of the orphanage.   
Levi rolled his eyes about how babyish everything in that children's home looked. He knocked on the door with the sign, and waited patiently for someone to open it.  
After a moment, the door flung open, revealing a tall, brunette woman. Levi looked at the woman's face, noticing she had on glasses, and her eyes were brown and wide.   
This woman's appearance annoyed Levi. She gave off a very annoying vibe, and Levi did not like that. He shot her a glare, and pushed passed her, walking into the office with a scowl on his face.   
"Hello, stranger!" The woman chirped. "My name is Hanji! Who are you?" She asked with a crazed smile on her face.  
"Tch. I am Levi Ackerman." He said in his usual monotone voice.   
Hanji skipped over to her desk and looked through the files in her computer, trying to find Levi's name.  
"Aha! I found you, Rivaille Ackerman!" Hanji exclaimed.   
Levi sent her a death glare. "Can I just take the brat, shitty glasses?" Levi hated when people called him Rivaille. It was his name, but he prefered to be addressed as Levi.   
"Oh yes!" She smiled. "We have a few children who meet your standard. " She stood up. "Let's go!" She said as she skipped out the door.  
Levi sighed in annoyance, and followed the lunatic to another pink door, just across the hall. Hanji opened the door to the room and skipped in.   
"Sweet peas! Mr. Ackerman is here!" She squealed in a baby voice towards the small children in the room.  
Levi stepped in and looked around the room. The walls were a soothing green color with small butterfly and flower stencils scattered throughout the green in an orderly and purposeful fashion. There were small play-pins all in a row, and toys scattered amongst the floor. In the center of the room, there was a circular carpet with butterflies stamped into it. On top of the carpet were 4 small children. 3 boys and a girl. The children all looked about the age of 2 or 3 years old, and they were all very adorable. Levi almost smiled at the adorable sight he saw.   
"Alright Ravioli! Take your pick!" Hanji smiled and gestured toward the children.  
Levi glared at her before walking up to the children, and sitting down near them. He examined them, seeing how they behaved with one another. They all seemed normal...except one. This one seemed a bit strange. He was sitting off alone, staring off into space and his eyes looked tired. Although his eyes looked tired, they were huge and beautiful. This child's eyes were magnificent. They were a beautiful teal color.   
Levi scooted closer to this child. The child paid no mind to the short man. "Oi, brat!" Levi called out, trying to get the small boys' attention.  
The teal-eyed boy immediately looked at Levi and smiled. That smile...was so amazing. It was warm, happy, kind...  
"Will you be my daddy?" The child asked in the most adorable voice. His eyes shimmered with hope and happiness. Levi could not say 'no' to this kid. Of course, he had already decided he was going to take this child home, but this made Levi even more sure that this was the one.   
Levi nodded to adorable boy. "Yes." He answered, tempted to smile, but he held back.   
The toddler immediately jumped onto Levi and hugged him tightly. Levi hugged the fragile child back, gently. When the boy pulled off of Levi, he had small tears coming out of his eyes. "My name is Eren." He introduced himself to his new father.  
Levi smiled, but only slightly. "It's nice to meet you, Eren. My name is Levi." He said, making sure that Eren knew that Levi's name was NOT Ravioli, like that shitty glasses called him.  
Levi stood up with Eren in his arms. "Hey, shitty glasses!" He called out to Hanji. "I'm taking this one!"  
Hanji looked at them and smiled. "I was hoping you would take Eren." She said and walked towards the door of the room. "Come with me, and I will get you some information about him." She walked out of her room, and back to her office.  
Levi followed her with his new son leaning against his shoulder. He sat down in the chair on the other side of Hanji's desk as Hanji sat in her office chair.   
Hanji went through some files in her computer, then, she looked at Levi as some papers started printing.   
"Oh my gosh!" She quietly gasped. "He's finally asleep...Eren hasn't slept in 2 days! He has really bad insomnia! How did you do that?"  
Levi looked at the child in his arms, just then realizing that he really was asleep. Levi just shrugged. "All I did was hold him." He responded, simply.  
Hanji smiled as she handed Levi the papers that just got finished printing. "These papers are just some information about Eren's background, birth date, and other stuff like that." She said as she reached into a file cabinet and pulled out a large envelope. "And this, is his birth certificate." She handed the envelope to Levi.   
Levi stood up from his seat. "Have a nice day, Mr. Ackerman!" Hanji told him as Levi walked out of the door with sleeping Eren in his arms.  
________________________________________________________________-  
___________________________________________________________________-  
Hello!!! I'm sorry this chapter was a bit boring, but it will get better, I promise! I'm going to try to post a new chapter either every Friday or every other Friday...if I forget to post a new chapter, just either comment on the story or send me a message, and I will make sure to write one as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride home from the orphanage was actually pretty quiet. The young boy in the back seat slept soundly as classical music played quietly in the car. Levi would never admit this, but he found the boy to be quite adorable. Actually, it was quite a surprise to Levi's friends and family that he would even have an idea such as adopting a child. The raven was not known to really be into children...especially smaller ones.

Little kids were loud and messy. They liked to scream, puke, and leave toys lying everywhere. They were pretty much impossible to satisfy unless you were a fucking super mom. Levi honestly couldn't stand the thought of being required to change someone's diaper much less their puke. But, after reading multiple parenting books and attempting to babysit his sister's kids, he thought it was worth a shot. After all, Levi was pretty lonely living alone at home and he was glad to change that. 

Finally, after about twenty minutes, Levi pulled into the driveway of the small blue house he owned. He had already set up a small jungle gym, a swing set, and a trampoline for his little buddy. He was a bit too excited for this. The toddler could barely walk much less jump, climb, or swing. But, Levi didn't know that. When he first started planning to have a baby, he thought he would be getting one that was more capable of doing activities, but instead he got this one. He was more than grateful though, and more than happy to take care of such a cute little monster.

After parking in the driveway, he got out of the car, carefully closing it behind himself so it wouldn't startle the sleeping child. Now this was the challenge. He knew he had to get Eren into the house, but he didn't want to wake him. After hearing that he had insomnia, he didn't want to awaken him in case it would be difficult to get him back to sleep. 

Levi opened the door to the backseat slowly and quietly. He reached in and carefully unbuckled Eren from the car seat. He would have just taken the entire seat with for momentary convenience, but he didn't want to deal with putting it back in later. After unbuckling the boy from the seat, he slowly and carefully lifted the boy out of the seat, being as careful as can be so he wouldn't awaken him. Once the boy was completely out of his seat, Levi held his limp snoring body over his shoulder and carried him inside. 

Challenge one: Don't wake the baby up. ACCOMPLISHED. 

Levi already had a room made up for Eren and everything. It had blue walls with little white elephants spread out evenly on it. There was a white, wooden crib against the wall furthest from the door with little blue elephant bedding. There was a white changing table against the wall to the right of the entrance and a white dresser to the left of the room. 

Levi gently lied Eren down in his crib underneath the covers and kissed his forehead gently before he shut off the light and walked out of the room. He kept the door open though considering the only thing he forgot to get when baby shopping were baby monitors. Levi went into the living room and flopped down on the couch with a book in his hand and glasses on his face. 

Having a baby could possibly be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours after their arrival home, Eren woke up from his nap. His teal eyes fluttered open and he released a small yawn. He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and he glanced around the room. At first, he was a bit confused as to where he was, then he remembered that he was adopted earlier that day and this was most likely his new room. 

He sat up in his crib and rubbed his eyes. "...Daddy!" He called out in hopes that someone would come in and comfort him. 

Hearing the barely audible calling from Eren's room, Levi immediately set down his book and rushed into the room. "Yes?" He questioned as he picked Eren up from his crib. 

"Where am I?" He asked in a tired voice as he nuzzled his face into Levi's neck and took a deep breath in and out. In that deep breath, he caught Levi's scent and it instantly relaxed him. Levi smelled...Clean...and manly. Those two scents combined just made Eren feel so safe. 

"You're...home." He answered, rocking his body from side-to-side to make Eren feel more comfortable. "I brought you here when you were asleep." He explained and carried Eren with him as he walked out of the bedroom. "Are you hungry?" He asked, making his way into the kitchen. "I could make you something to eat. Do you like Mac n' Cheese?"

Of course, no matter what Eren's answer was, Levi was going to continue with making him some food. He didn't want to make the boy miss a meal. Levi refused to be the type of parent that didn't really give a shit, much like his own. 

Eren smiled and nodded. "I'm really hungry!" He exclaimed and held onto Levi a bit tighter. 

Upon arriving in the kitched, Levi set Eren down on the floor and proceeded to the pantry. He got out a box of Kraft Mac n' Cheese, two pots, and a package of hot dogs. He filled both pots with water and put them on the stove to boil. "I hope you like hot dogs." He sighed and put two meat sticks into one of the pots when it started boiling and noodles into the other boiling pot. Before Eren arrived, Levi was sure to stock up on the shitty food that young children seemed to enjoy like Hot Dogs, Mac n' Cheese, Pop Tarts, Cereal, and other cheap things like that. 

 

After both dishes were finished, Levi cut up the hot dogs into little chunks and mixed them into a bowl with the Macaroni. He set the bowl on the kitchen table with one of those spoons that change colors with the temperature lodged into it. He picked Eren up from the floor and set him in a chair. "Enjoy." He mumbled and sat down in a chair next to the boy.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hello! I apologize for the short length of these chapters. I have been very busy with school and such, so I don't have much writing time. Anyways, if you have any questions or suggestions, send me a message! I will answer everyone and I'm friendly so if you just want to chat, that's cool too! If you're interested in following my tumblr it's: justyourtypicalfreak

I look foreward to hearing from you!


End file.
